Faithfully
by CaroGleek
Summary: Finchel - Soy pesima para los summarys...
1. Capitulo 1 Pilot

Hola! Bueno este es mi primer Fic, es Finchel, pero tendra un poco de St Berry. Espero que les guste y dejen comentarios y criticas! todavia no se escribir bien. :p

Capitulo 1. Pilot

POV Rachel  
><em>Tranquila<em>, pensé por séptima vez._Es solo otro día de clases._  
>Hace dos semanas me había mudado a Lima, Ohio. Aunque no se podía comparar a California con Lima, el lugar es acogedor –eso fue sarcastico-.<br>_Lo unico que se puede hacer es no resaltar con el resto._ Ser una adolescente mas con un gusto peculiar por Barbra streisand y Lés miserables y con una buena voz.  
>Mire hacia mi alrededor y vi a caras que me miraban con curiosidad, miraban mi atuendo frunciendo el ceño o simplemente pasaban por mi lado como si fuera nada mas que una planta<br>-Buenos dias- Me dijo una señora de mediana edad- ¿En que puedo ayudarte?- Me pregunto con amabilidad. Genial. Ella habia visto mi rostro de panico.  
>–Emm… Soy nueva en esta escuela, y…-<br>-ahh, ¿Rachel Berry? ¿Quieres tu horario, no?. Solo me limite a asentir- En unos minutos esta, se tiene que imprimir, puedes tomar asiento, si quieres.  
>Yo solo sonrei y me sente en los incomodos bancos. Observe la sala con poca importancia, la pared tenia un gran ventanal con persianas donde se podia mirar para afuera donde los chicos –mis compañeros- pasaban cuchichiando, riendose o arrastrandose. Mire el florero que contenia una triste flor marchita, muy deprimente.<br>Ya queria salir de alli. ¿Cuándo podia tardar una simple impresión? ¿Cuál seria hoy mis materias? ¿Tendira que unirme a alguna actividad, para ser la tipica chica nueva, antisocial?.  
>Una brisa que recorrio mi cabello me saco de mis pensamientos, para encontrarme a un chico con el pelo rizado, una gran sonrisa que se extendia por toda su rostro y unos hermosos ojos verdes.<br>-Hola señorita Brice.  
>-¡Hola Jesse!.<br>- En el club Glee necesitamos algunos fibrones. ¿Me los puede prestar?  
>¿Club Glee? ¿Aquí tambien habia uno?. Tengo que dejar de hacerme estas preguntas.<br>-Si ya sabe que necesitamos, en este año, nuevos integrantes, tratamos de impresionar a nuestros comañeros con carteles grandes y esas cosas- Ok, este chico no debe sabe decir indirectas. No me importaba, no me pienso unir y soporta las burlas que soportaba de mis antiguos compañeros, ya que yo estaba en un club Glee. Todos los adolescentes nos miraban raro si por casualidad rozabamos una de sus manos, o cuando cantabamos alguna ocasión. Ya soporte bastante, Solo me voy a centrar en etudiar y en ser una actriz digna de ganar un grammy o un oscar, o, porque no, trabajar en Brodway.  
>- Ahora te los doy. ¿Esperas un poco?- Dijo la secretaria levantandose para ir a buscarlos<br>-Claro- Dijo sentandose al lado mio en el banco  
>No me iba a unir y punto, El tal Jesse necesita que lo tenga escrito en la frente.<br>-Aquí estan los fbrones, y el horario- Jesse agarro sus fibrones y mi horario y me lo entrego  
>-Gracias- Dije mirandolos a los dos<br>-De nada- El solo sonrio  
>El se adelanto a salir primero, pero la voz de la señorita Brice lo hizo frenar – ¿Puedes acompañar a Rachel a su taquilla? – Pregunto.<br>-Si- Expreso Jesse sonriendo  
>Yo solo asenti tome mis pertenencias y lo segui por la puerta.<br>-¿Cuál es tu asignatura? Me pregunto ya caminando por el silencioso pasillo  
>-Matematica- Asegure mirando mi horario. – ¿El tuyo?<br>-Tambien. ¿Has pensado unirte a algun club?  
>- No pense en ninguno. Supongo que después tendre que pasarme por la tabla de anuncios-<br>-Oh, esta alli- Menciono Jesse señalando una pequeña cartelera. – Y aquí esta tu taquilla. ¿Te espero a matematica?  
>-Gracias. No se donde estan las aulas.<br>Abri la taquilla, meti algunos libros y saque mi bolso. Le sonrei a Jesse para que entienda que ya estaba lista para entrar a mi primera clase. Soporte un par de preguntas como ''de donde vienes''o''En que año estas'', Yo respondi abiertamente, porque aunque no quiera, era el unico chico me habia hablado y el unico con el que podia contar. Pero la ulitma pregunta me sono media rar.  
>-¿Estas nerviosa?-<br>-…Emmm… mucho- Termine de articular la frase  
>- Si quieres nos podemos sentar juntos-<br>Sonrei.  
>-Claro-<br>Y entro a la clase. Yo respire Hondo, y me dirige al salon.

Les gusto? dejen comentarios, porfis! CaroGleek!


	2. Capitulo 2 Nuevas amistades

Bueno, hola a todos los seguidores del fic.. Aqui el 2 capitulo... espero que les guste!

**Capitulo 2****  
><strong>**Nuevas amistades.****  
><strong>**Pov Rachel**

Dentro del salon surgio un repentino silencio, ya que todos me observavan como si tuviera la cara pintada de rosa o un bicho raro. Yo solo fui al escritorio del profesor para que me llenara unos papeles.

-Buenos Dias- Dijo la profesora –¿Rachel Berry?. Yo soy Indina Bartroom,

Yo sonrei. No tenia ganas de hablar – Gracias- dije, aun sonriendo.

Me firmo los papeles y me dirigi al banco donde se encontraba jesse que señalo la silla con la mirada. Me sente a su lado y me dijo:- ¿Te gusta Matematica?-

-Si, es una de mis materias favoritas-

-Yo odio matematica – Dijo con un tono enojado – me confunden demasiados los numeros- Yo rei -¿Qué?- Pregunto confundido.

-Nada. Me dio gracias lo que dijiste…- Exclame avergonzada. Creo que lo dije demasiado fuerte porque la profesora se me quedo mirando y dijo enojada – ¿Señotira Berry le dan gracia las ecuaciones de  
>fracciones con potencia?.<p>

-Lo siento- se apresuro a decir Jesse – No volvera a pasar

-Eso espero-

-Gracias- Le murmure a Jesse – Me habia olivdado que estabamos en clase. Te debo una- Segui murmurando a Jesse con una sonrisa

-No hay de que. Ahora vamos aprestarle atención. No entiendo nada, es chino basico para mi-

Yo me rei otrs vez, pero disimuladamente. Jesse era bueno, tal vez podriamos llevarnos bien… Me dedique a seguir el consejo de Jesse y prestarle atención a la profesora.

-¿Qué clase tienes?- me pregunto al oir la campana

-Español- Dije mirando mi horario.

-¿Te acompaño?-

-Esta bien-

Saliamos del salon para ir a mi proxima clase, cuando nos encontramos con 3 chicos gigantes, con slushies en las manos, y sonrisas malvadas. Jesse se quedo quieto, yo no entendia nada, pero los sujetos no dijeron:

-¡Bienvenida!. Lamentamos que tengas la mala suerte de estar junto St Jackass, pero los losers en esta escuela tienen que pagar el precio de estar en el club glee. Nos presentamos, el es Dave Karofsky- Señalo un tipo robusto que hizo una reverencia- El es Noah Puckerman – Este sonrio con una sonrisa ''Sexy'' y dijo algo parecido a Hola preciosa –Y yo soy Azimio-

-Paren ella es nueva- Exclamo Jesse, enojado, recien salido de su trance- No tienen porque meterse con Rachel-

-¡Callate loser!- Grito Puckerman –¡No eres nadie para hablarnos en ese tono!

Todos rieron y nos en ese momento nos tiraron los slushies. Fui horrible, la vergüenza y humillación que senti en ese momento fue devastadora. El pasillo se lleno de risas, de las porristas, de futobolistas y de atletas

-¿Qué fue… lo que paso?- Fue lo unico que dije

Jesse solo nego con la cabeza y se giro para ver a un chico alto, moreno y, hay que aceptarlo, muy lindo, que venia casi corriendo por el pasillo que ya estaba vacio.}

-¿Qué paso? Jesse solo nego con la cabeza, se giro y me dijo – Hay que ir al baño a limpiarnos-

- Bueno pero respondeme- Dije empezandome a impacientar. No queria llegar a tener mi tono mandon, pero Jesse ya me estaba molestando.

-El club Glee- Fue lo unico que dijo – Lo siento mucho.-

-Ah.- habia comprendido. Ahora estaba seguro; Jamas me uniria al club.- No, no te preocupes- Dije, No me podia enojar con el, habia sido caballeroso y bueno. No me podia enojar con alguien solo porque esos Gorilas se creian mucho.

-Ve al baño. Yo voy a los vestuarios. ¿Sabes donde queda el baño?-

-Si, pasamos antes de entrar a la clase, adios- Dije. Los dos estabamos en una especie de nube, estabamos medio atontados.

Jesse solo sonrio y se dirigio al lado cotrario de donde estaban los baños. Empeze a andar por el medio del pasillos rodeada de risitas tontas. Calmate me dije para mi misma. Eres mejor que todos ellos.

Dentro del baño me encontre con una chica Morena, tambien bañada de pies a la cabeza de slushie rojo. Ella se limito a mirarme negar con la cabeza y decirme. – Hola nueva. ¿Con quien estabas para que te bañaran?- Dijo casi riendose. ¿Como se podia reir cuando estaba bañada con slushie de fresa, sufriendo por toda esta humillación publica?

- Con Jesse St James.-

-Ah con Jesse, el no se lleva la peor parte…- expeto mirandome algo resignada tratando de quitarse toda la maleteada que tenia impregnada en el pelo.

-¿Quién se la lleva?- Pregunto, pero luego me arrepenti. Que me iva a decir un nombre, claro, yo no conocia a nadie.

-Finn Hudson. Es el capitan del coro y quarteback del equipo de futbol- Dijo, pero cuando miro mi cara de ''no ni idea'' rio y dijo – Ya lo vas a conocer. Ahora veni que te ayudo-

Yo sonrei y me deje limpiar el cabello. Una chica llamada Brittany me presto algo de ropa, para cambiarme. Mercedes –si asi se llamaba, Mercedes- y Brittany me acompañaron a mi taquilla.

-Gracias- les dije- Sin ustedes todavía estaria limpiandome el cabello- Les agradeci  
>- No hay problema chica- Me dijo Mercedes- Todos pasamos por alguna malteada alguna vez<p>

-Yo no- dijo Britt confundida – ¿Qué se siente?. Le voy a apagar a Azimio para que me tire una. Me siento fuera de onda- Termino entristecida.

Mercedes reacciono primero que yo, neguo con la cabeza y dijo. – No Brittany, no es algo bueno, no se siente bien-

-Es cierto Brittany, es una horrenda humillación- Dije yo algo confundida.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?. ¿Eres un duendecillo?-

-Vamos Britt dejemos que Rachel vaya a su clase que debemos ir a la nuestra

-Adios- Dijo Britt- Te veo en el Club Glee-

-¿Qué?- pregunte yo, alarmada. Pero las chicas ya se habian ido. Empeze a caminar poor el pasillo rodeado de gente, que parecia que todavía no habian olvidad el incidente de hoy, pero luego me acorde que, como habia dicho Mercedes, yo era ''La nueva''. Vi a Jesse a lo lejos que me sonrio en una manera de pedir disculpas. Yo solo le dedique una gran sonrisa, y entre al salon. Español. Alla vamos.

Me dirigi al asiento del profesor para que me llenara la planilla. Seguro me daria la bienvenida.

- Bienvenida al McKinley. Yo soy Will Schuescter, pero me dicen el señor Schue.-

-Gracias señor Schuester- Dije. Todavía no habia confianza para empezar a tuearlo, o a decirle por el sobre nombre. Me lleno los papeles

-Hoy tenia pensado hacer una actividad en grupo de a dos. ¿ Te parece bien, asi empiezas a hacer nuevos amigos?

- Me parece bien, profesor.- Ok. Estava acabada. No queria hacer un trabajo en grupo. ¿Y si me tocaba con uno de los gorilas?, ¿O unas de las porristas, para que se burlen de mi?

-Bueno clase, les presento a Rachel Berry, una nueva alumna de la preparatoria.

Mis ojos vagaron desde los gorilas –Que me sonrian de forma picara- Hasta las porristas –que no le habian ni siquiera prestado atención al profesor- a un chico en silla de ruedas –Que me sonrio de forma amable- A un chico en camisa a cuadros y muy alto, pero no era uno de los gorilas.

-Hoy vamos a hacer un trabajo en parejas, ¿Qué les parece?- pregunto el profesor. Todos los adolescentes se pusieron euforicos . -Yo elijo las parejas-. Y todo el aula cerro la boca.

-Emmm… Noah Puckerman con Artie-. El primero hizo un gesto de enojo, pero ante la mirada atenta del profesor se calmo y Artie solo cerro los ojos.

-Quinn Fabray con Mike Chang- Los dos se sonrieron el uno al otro. Deben ser amigos.

-Rachel- Dijo mi nombre. ¿Con quien me tocaria?. - Con Finn hudson- El era el chico que habia dicho Mercedes.

El profesor me señalo un chico y esbozo algo como, ''el es''. Era el alto, que no era gorila. El chico me sonrio.

Es lindo, pense. Rachel deja de pensar en chicos. Me retruque. Fui hasta el banco, Finn me dejo una silla libre, y me dijo, con una dulce voz. – Hola. Soy Finn-

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, a si que... FINN!. No aparecio mucho, pero Rachel, ya lo vio, y le gusto !

Les gusto? Sugerncias? Criticas? ... Besos!


	3. Capitulo 3 Romeo y Julieta

Hola de vuelta! ahora ya lo subi bien :D jajaja

Hannita: Estas loca. Naa mentira, solo que me confundi al subirlo. sorry :$

**Capitulo 3**

**Romeo y Julieta**

**Pov Finn**

El profesor me sañalo. No me pedira algo de Romeo y Julieta… es demasiado aburrido, no lo pude leer… porque me dormi. ¿Porque nos tienen que dar clasicos para leer?, aunque el rock clásico era el mejor, en cuanto a los cuentos o ''novelas'', como nos hacian llamarlas, no era tan interesante el asunto.

Una chica con unos ojos chocolates brillantes se acerco a los bancos con el rostro teñido de un rosado adorable…

-Hola. Soy Finn- Y, si, fue lo unico que se me ocurrio decirle a esa chica. Rachel. Era asi, ¿No?, bueno, si asi es, es un lindo nombre. Al decir esas tontas palabras sus mejillas se volvieron mas rosadas. Ella me miro con una sonrisa, y me di cuenta que yo tambien estaba sonriendo.

-Bueno-Dijo rompiendo ese comodo silencio- ¿Empezamos a hacer la tarea?- Me pregunto algo timida.

-Esta bien- Respondi, con una sonrisa de costado- Pero soy muy, muy malo en Español. ¿Qué hay que hacer?-Pregunte, viendo como una sonrisa se ensanchaba por su rostro.

-Este cuestionario que es sobre Romeo y Julieta. ¿Lo leiste?

-Si, habia que leerlo para esta clase-

-Ok, Vamos con la primera.-

-¿Vos lo leiste?-Pregunte confundido. Se supone que los nuevos, no hacen nada los primeros dias con la excusa de ''Yo no sabia'' o ''Yo, en mi colegio, no lo estudie''.

-Si, es un clasico. Leo clasicos desde que tenia seis años, Son hermosos, algunos dramaticos, otros romanticos . De drama mi preferido es Los miserables y de Romanticismo es Romeo y Julieta.-

-Ah- Respondo, tratando de asimilar todo lo que habia dicho –¿Empezamos?-

-Claro. ¿Quién fue el primer enamoramiento de Romeo?- pregunto la primera pregunta.

-Rosa- Respondi, yo, orgullozo de saber esta pregunta correctamente. Estaba seguro de que la habia impresionado.

-Emm… no, en realidad es Rosalinda.-Me corrigió con una sonrisa.

. Bueno... casi- con eso trate de salvar mi orgullo ante la linda mirada de Rachel. ¿Patetico, no?.

Rachel rió con una melodiosa voz, que me dejo embobado, y dijo: -¿En donde se conocieron Romeo y Julieta?-

-Ni idea.-

-Friar Laurence-

-¿Quién era Tibaldo?

-El Hermano de Julieta-

-Nop, el primo- Me corrigió (otra vez) con otra hermosa sonrisa. Y así seguimos la hora, ella tirándome preguntas y yo respondido cualquier cosa, dañando cada vez mas mi orgullo. Cuando sonó el timbre respire aliviado, pero vi a Rachel con cara de pánico. Claro, para los nuevos, el almuerzo es la peor parte, ya que no conoces a nadie.

-¿Nos sentamos juntos en el almuerzo?, pregunte, no la queria ver sufrir. Digo, no, es que es feo ver sufrir a alguien, ¿no?

-Claro- Me respondió ella, y yo respire aliviado de que no había visto mi nerviosismo.

Empezamos a caminar por el pasillo, yo estaba tranquilo ya que no habia rastro de los futbolistas. Sin querer nuestras manos rozaron y mi corazón empezo a latir desorbitado. ¿Qué me pasaba?, no deberia ser nada, le tendria que dejar de prestar tanta atención a esa chica.

Al llegar a la mesa de siempre, nos encontramos a Jesse, Mercedes, Tina, Artie y Kurt, como siempre, en la mesa de siempre. Me parecio que lo correcto era presentar a Rachel, Pero parecia que Jesse y Mercedes la conocian.

-Hola blanca- Saludo Mercedes.

-Hola Rachel. Lo siento, por lo del slushie.- Dijo Jesse. ¿Qué?. ¿Por qué se disculpaba?, ¿A caso Jesse le tiro un slushie a Rachel?. ¿Cómo se atrevia…?. En eso Rachel interrumpio mis pensamientos.

-No hay problema Jesse. No es culpa tuya que esos… como se llamen me hayan tirado slushies. ¡Todo bien!- Dijo y levanto un pulgar en forma de aprobación. Yo sonrei con una sonrisa media tonta. Rachel se sento, dejandome una silla vacia al lado, que la ocupe de inmediato.

El resto del dia lo pase sin volver a ver a Rachel. Pero lo que me parecio mas extraño fue, que cuando mi mama me pregunto para ver una película ya en mi casa, yo respondi Romeo y Julieta, y mi mama se sorpredio.

El Jueves cuando era la hora del club glee y recien estabamos Artie, Jesse, Tina, Mercedes, Yo y Kart, este nos sorprendio con un aviso…

-El sabado hay una fiesta.- No dijo Kart – En la casa de Puck.- Agrego Kart euforico.

-¿Nos invito?- Pregunte confundido. Puck se cree mas que los chicos de club por el hecho de estar en el equipo de futból y yo tambien estaba y no trataba mal, de hecho con el simple abito de tratarlos bien me ganaba casi todas las mañanas un slushie de los deas jugadores.

-Sip, dijo que todos los del club estan invitados.-

-Finn, tu puedes invitar a tu nueva amiga.- Dijo Mercedes riendo, enfatizando las palabras Amiga.

-¿Quien?

-Hay, Finn se hace que no sabemos lo que siente el por la nueva- Dijo Mercedes con una risotada.

-No pasa nada entre nosotros- dije yo enojado y mire al señor schue que acababa de entrar. El dio un sermón sobre los sentimientos y escibio en el pizarron ''Feelings''.

-Bueno chicos como deben saber-señalo su pecho- esto esta lleno de sentimientos. Amistad, amor, odio y muchos mas. La tarea de sta semana es dedicarle una cancion, con un sentimiento apropiado, a alguna persona.-Dijo el profesor con una sonrisa.

El resto de la hora paso con miradas y pensamientos. Kart miro a Jesse de una forma coqueta. En cambio Mercedes miro a Quinn con odio y Brittany miro a Santana con ternura.

¿Yo a quien le dedicaria una cancion?. ¿A Puck con odio?, no. ¿A Jesse de amistad?, si era asi, Puck después no diria gays.

Una persona interrumpio todos nuestros pensamientos.

-Hola. ¿Aquí es el salon del club glee?. Pregunto una pequeña muchacha morena.

Primero que nada, una explicación. La chica del final no es Rachel. Pero todavía no voy aponer el nombre…

Bueno ahora si… criticas?, quejas?, comentarios? Todos son bien recibidos :D Espero que les gustos!


	4. Capitulo 4 Reencuentros

Bueno, primero que nada perdon por la tardanza…. Bueno y segundo ya tengo el cuarto capitulo! No es muy Finchel pero… Bueno. :P

**Capitulo 4**

**Reencuentros**

**Pov Sunshine**

-Hola. ¿Aqui es el salon del club Glee?-Pregunte con timidez

Todo el salon se quedo en silencio, observandome.

-Si Sunshine, pasa- ¿Estas pensando en unirte?- Pregunto el señor schue con un entusiasmo exagerado.

-Si, ¿Hay que hacer una audición?.- Dios, ¿Como puedo estar a punto de unirme a los losers del colegio?.

-¿Tenes alguna cancion preparada?- Pregunto el profesor, a su vez, respondiendo mi pregunta.

-Si.- Dije con una sonrisa.

Todos nos dirijimos al auditorio, donde yo cantaria, para quedar en el club o para cometer el pero error de mi vida.

-Bien-Dijo el maestro- Empecemos.

Ok, Sunshine controlate, piensa que todos estan en ropa interior. Controlate. No puede ser, ahí esta Jesse. No lo puedo creer. Si mi voz llega a fallar me voy a poner en ridiculo, delante de el. Contrólate.

Los primero acordes de la cancion de Tina Turner empezaron a sonar.

.com/watch?v=e0GVixJvt-g&ob=av2n

Termine, bien, creo.

-¡Muy bien Sunshine! Quedas a dentro del club.- Dijo Mr. Schue. Todos me aplaudieron, algunos de pie y otros sentados, con cara de aburrido.

En ese momento Jesse me miro con una sonrisa en el rostro y se paro. Mi corazon empezo a latir muy fuerte. Lo habia hecho bien… delante de Jesse.

A la hora del almuerzo algunos chicos del club Glee me invitaron a sentarse con ellos.

-Ven, por aquí, Sunshine- Me dijo Kurt esbozando una gran sonrisa en su cara-Bah, si queres.- Me dijo resignado

-Claro que quiero- dije yo, contagiandome de su sonrisa.

En la mesa estaba Mercedes, obviamente Kurt, Jesse, Artie, la chica asiatica, que siempre me olvidaba el nombre, tambien estaba Brittany, Jesse y Mike… y Jesse

En eso llego Finn riendo con una chica morena. ¿Rachel?.

-Hola- dijo Finn sonrojado.

-Hola de vuelta chicos-Dijo Rachel. Dudo que se acurde de mi. Su rostro vago por todos los integrantes de la mesa hasta encontrase con el mio y una gran sonrisa se extendio por su rostro.

-¡Sunshine!. ¿Cómo estas, tanto tiempo?

-¡Hola Rach!- Obvio que finji que antes no la habia conocido- Bien. ¿Y vos?

-Bien- Dijo cambiando de animo repentinamente.

-¿Ya se conocian?, pregunto Mercedes y Kurt, intrigados

-Si. – Respondimos con Rachel a coro.- Mejor les explico la historia.-

-Rachel y yo eramos mejores amigas desde pequeñas, en California, ya que nuestros padres se llevaban bien e ibamos al mismo jardin. Eramos inseparables, hasta que llego el dia en que tuvimos que entrar a la preparatoria y yo me mude y me cambiaron de colegio, pero Rachel siguió en el mismo.- Dije dando una pequeña explicación. -¿Pero porque nunca te vi, aqui?

-Yo me inscribi esta semana.- Me respondio Rachel.

Y luego, todo el almuerzo la pasamos recordando y riendo. Pude observar como Finn miro a Rachel, embobado.

La siguiente hora me tocaba junto a Finn, Jesse y Rachel. Lo que no me esperaba era que Jesse rapidamente se sento al lado mio y me sonriera con una de sus clasicas

(y hermosas) Sonrisas.

-¿Te importa?- Me pregunto, señalando la silla.

-Ehhh.. no, como quieras-Dije yo avergonzada. Jesse por fin me hablaba. Aunque nunca de ser un caballero, Saludandome cuando tenia que hacerlo, o contestandome preguntas directas.

Ahora, no. Estaba hablandome por el queria. Porque queria hablarme, a mi.

Jesse se sento y dijo:

-Me gusto que te te hallas unido al Club. Siempre has tenido una buena voz, pero yo no te podia obligar.

-¿Cómo sabias?-Pregunte yo, perpleja.

Fin Pov Sunshine

**Pov Rachel**

Mire a Jesse sentarse junto a Sunshine. Luego observe a Finn en un banco al lado mio y se sento contra la pared.

-¿Te quieres sentar conmigo?. Me pregunto con una sonrisa de costado.

-Por supuesto.-

Pasamos toda la hora hablando. Luego, cuando el profesor se puso a charlar con la profesora de matematica, me pregunto:

-¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de Puck?.-

¿Quién era Puck?...Ahhh si el orangután (Me confundi, era Gorila), que me habia tirado el slushie. ¿Cómo iba a ir Finn si, según Mercedes, a el siempre lo trataban mal? ¿Cómo iva a ir yo si ni siquiera lo conocia?, Bueno so tal vez lo conocia, pero no para ir a una fiesta que ni siquiera me invitaron.

-Emmm… creo que no. ¿Vos?

-No. Tengo que ir a otra fiesta.-

-Ah.¿De que?.- Pregunte sin pensar. Claro, no pense, porque cuando yo prosece lo que dije, me di cuenta que era una total estupidez.

-Un casamiento de mi tio.- Dijo. –Nada divertido, ni siquiera me llevo con mis primos- Dijo resignado.

En ese justo momento me acorde de que tenia que ir hoy a comprar un vestido. El sabado yo tambien tenia una fiesta, y ni yo me habia acordad. Y tambien es un casamiento, pero el mio era de un amigo de mi papa.

En ese justo momento sono el timbre y yo ya podia irme.

-¿Te vas caminado?- Me pregunto Finn

-Hoy, no. Tengo que ir de compras.-

-Ok.- Me dijo Finn –Adios.- Me dijo con otra gran sonrisa.

-Adios- Dije y me levante para irme del salon. Pero después se me ocurrio invitar a Sunshine a las compras. A mi papa le dara gusto verla de nuevo.

Cuando la pude visualizar ya casi se estaba llendo .

-¡Hey, Sunshine!- La llame.

-¡Hola Rach!. ¿Qué pasa?.-

-¿Quieres ir de compras, hoy?

-No se, le tendria que avisar a mi mama-

-No importa le digo am mi papa que pase por tu casa. ¿Vienes?.- Le pedi

-Esta bien- Me dijo Sunshine

Ya en el centro comercial, todo era una gran catastrofe. Y, claro se me ocurrio ir un dia de rebajas. Rapidamente me decidi por un vestido rosa, muy lindo, obviamente con ayuda de sushine:

.com/s_MLA_v_O_f_121489595_

Y, fuimos a por un café. Entramos a una cafeteria bastante vacia. Bien, pense. Por fin un poco de tranquilidad.

-Al fin tranquilas- Dijo Sunshine. Se notaba, que a pesar de haber cambiado, en el fondo seguimos siendo las dos amigas inseparables, que hasta a veces pensaban igual.

-Si, ya me estaba canasando de tanto descontrol.-

-¿Sigues con tu miedo por las compras?- Se burlo Sun. Pure un pucher en mi rostro.

-No les tengo miedo. Me aburren y me espantan. ¿Viste lo que llegaban a hacer esas chicas por un vestido?- Le pregunte horrorizada. –Parecian leones.

Sunshine se rio- Bienvenida a la adolescencia.-

Yo le sonrie.

-¿Qué vas a pedir?- Le pregunte ya que estab llegando nuestro turno para pedir la orden.

- Un cortado- Me dijo ella.

-Hola. Me das un café cortado, y un licuado de frutilla.- le dije a la encargada.

-¿No ibamos a tomar un café?- Me pregunto Sun risueña.

-Me sigue sin gustar el café, prefiero un rico licuado de fruta.

Ya con nuestra orden nos dirigimos a unos sillones y comenzamos a hablar de ropa, de música y de chicos. Muchos chicos… del colegio, de las películas. Y entonces le pude preguntar que pasaba con Jesse.

-Nada. ¿Qué va a pasar?, somos amigos. Bueno ni siquiera somos amigos, pero ¿Qué importa, no?, no le deben gustar las morenas, ¿Hace calor, no?- Dijo Sushine totalmente nerviosa. Reprimi una risa y me dedique a sonreirle.

-Nada cambiemos de tema. –Le dije todavía sonriendo.

-¿Por qué no hablamos de Finn?.- Me pregunto Sun

-¿Qué pasa con Finn?- Le pregunte yo algo molesta.

-Hay onda, ¿o pensabas que no me habia dado cuenta de las miradas que se mandan?. ¿En las clases?, ¿En el almuerzo?, o en la salida?, ¿on en el...-

-¡OK!- la interrumpi. Yo no era una persona con respuestas violentas, pero Sunshine me podia sacar de mis casillas. Debe ser por eso de que eramos amigas. – Nada de charlas de Finnes o Jesses. ¿Ok?-

Sunshine solto una pequeña risita (habria sido mas grande, pero ella advirtió mi cara de enojo) y asintio. Después no dedicamos a seguir charlando de cosas medio tontas, como hacen las amigas. Tambien seguimos hablando de chicos, pero ni de Jesse y ni de Finn. Cuando estabamos esperando a que mi papi nos pasara a buscar, Sushine largo una pregunta:

-¿Me puedes ayudar a practicas una cancion para el club glee?.- Pregunto con aire timido.- Es que Jesse me dijo que esta semana se trataba de sentimientos y soy un poco timida para eso… - Se apresuro a decir a ver que mi cara ya le decia un rotundo ''NO''

-Esta bien. – Le dijo no muy convencida. -¿Cuándo nos juntamos para ensayar?

Sushine me sonrio de oreja a oreja se apresuro a decirme cuando. No iba a pasar nada malo si la ayudaba a cantar, era una simple ayuda que se daban las amigas cuando se necesitan.

Les guto? Si, es muy escaso de Finchel, pero el proximo va a ser mas… Besos!


End file.
